Once upon a mission
by shir0usagi
Summary: Gray and Juvia are finally going on a mission together. A mission that will bring them closer and Gray will have to deal with his unsettled feelings for her as he gets to know Juvia better and beyond her 'obsessive' side. How will things unfold between them? Rated M for lemons and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**So I decided to write a story about my OTP! It'll be my first lemon attempt, so bear with it.**

It was a normal day at the guild. Well, as normal as Fairy Tail can be. Gray and Juvia were starring at the request board, searching for a good mission to pick. A few days earlier Gray had promised her that they'll go on a mission together. Every now and then Juvia would ask him to take a mission with her but he always happened to have one with Erza and the others. Juvia's eyes were wandering frantically all over the board. _What should we pick?_ she thought to herself. _It should be in a nice place… Anywhere is fine as long as Gray-sama is there, but a romantic landscape would be just perfect! And it'd better not be a quick mission to complete.. Juvia wants to spend much time with Gray-sama. Oh, and it has to be sort of tough, Gray-sama loves challenges! But if Juvia is too picky, we'll never decide on a mission and he might change his mind. Aaah, why does it have to be so hard?!_

Gray hadn't made any progress either. Some missions had caught his eye, but he didn't know if Juvia would like them. Now that he thought of it, he didn't know anything about Juvia's taste. Natsu just wanted to burn things into ash, Lucy liked easy tasks with high reward, Erza usually went with the flow but wouldn't say no to kicking some ass, but what about Juvia? What would Juvia like? He was starting to have a headache.

"Geez, you're still thinking about it?! Even Nab picked a mission!" Cana said exasperated. "Lemme help!" She took a big sip of her drink, some of it slipping out of her mouth. Wiping it with her hand, she walked to the request board. "This!" she pointed a paper on it.

"Booze night in Akane Resort… This isn't even a mission! It's an advertising poster Cana." Gray said, slightly annoyed.

"Is that so? I didn't notice. But all the better, you don't need a mission, just go on a trip!" she replied carelessly.

Mirajane, who apparently noticed they hadn't decided yet, walked to the trio. "What about this one? I got it this morning and I didn't have the time to hang it on the board." She gave them a piece of paper.

Juvia read the request out loud. "Slay a sea monster in Acanthus village" she turned to face Gray, to see if he approved.

A little smirk appeared on Gray's face. "Yeah, it's a good one. Let's take this, if you're okay with it."

"Juvia likes it too, let's take it!" _Acanthus is a beautiful village by the sea, we'll have to stay at least one night there, and it involves water. Juvia couldn't ask for better!_

"Alright! If I'm not mistaken the next train to Acanthus is tomorrow morning!" Mira informed them cheerfully.

"Okay. Thanks Mira-chan" he said. Mira walked back to the bar, followed by Cana, who wanted to refill her glass with beer. Juvia was distracted by watching the two females chatting vividly and didn't notice that Gray put his arm around her, his wrist resting on her delicate shoulder. When she felt a burden on her right shoulder, she let out a small sound of surprise.

"So.." the air that he exhaled tickled her neck, making her shudder. "Are you ready for some action?" she slowly turned around only to see him giving her his usual devious smile, inches away of her face. Her heart pounded fast in her chest.

In a normal person's logic, which she actually had, it's just that it was buried underneath her Gray-sama-centered one, it was just a casual friendly move. She knew that, but she couldn't help but feel excited. Why didn't he know what he's doing to her? Deciding not to give away that feeling, she narrowed her eyes and smiled back.

"Of course! The sea is Juvia's expertise."

"Good. Show me what you got." He moved his arm away. Juvia felt frustrated by the lack of his touch. "See you tomorrow" He turned to leave.

"Don't be late!" she said loudly as he strolled his way out of the guild. _Juvia is so happy to finally take a mission with Gray-sama! But it's so hard to keep her cool when Gray-sama teases her. How is Juvia going to cope with it for so long?.._

_..._

_They were standing at the balcony of a luxurious hotel room, each one holding a glass of red wine. A few hundreds of the little houses of Acanthus spread under their eyes and right above, the starry sky, becoming one with the sea. Juvia smiled at the beautiful view. _

_"Juvia…" Gray's voice tickled her ear, activating all her senses. __She looked at him, her eyes wandering on his stunning features. His eyes were sparkling and his eyelashes were unusually long. _

_He cupped her cheek "You're so beautiful tonight" Then he lowered his hand to her smooth neck, his thumb caressed her throat while his other long fingers placed under her earlobe to a fair grip of her neck. She closed her eyes as he leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers. _

_They parted for a moment to look at each other, desire dancing in their eyes. They joined again for a hot kiss. He sucked at her lower lip and Juvia's tongue reached out to meet his. They kissed passionately, slightly leaning their heads to the side for better access. They parted again for some air. _

_Gray panted, unable to control the urge to explore every inch of her body. "Wanna move this to the bedroom?" he said in a husky voice. _

_"Yes" anticipation grew inside her. _

_Gray picked her up bridal-style and headed to the bedroom._

Juvia sighed out, carried away by her daydreaming. Reality called her back, in her room at Fairy Hills, where she was supposed to be packing for tomorrow's mission. She had literally emptied her whole closet on her bed, trying to figure out which outfits she's going to take with her. She looked desperately at the mess on her bed. She had bought most of these clothes after she joined Fairy Tail in order to look more attractive to him, or wear them on a date with him, but she rarely had the chance to put them on. Now they were just too many and she had no idea which ones to pick. Not to mention her lingerie, which were all spread on her couch. A rational voice in her head kept telling her that the possibility of him seeing her in her underwear was rather low, but still there was no way she wouldn't take the factor 'underwear' into consideration. A couple of hours later, after endless mix&matching, zipping and unzipping, Juvia was out of breath, struggling to fit a fair percentage of her wardrobe in a big backpack.

"Juvia is exhausted!" she threw herself on her bed and before she realized, she fell asleep.

**So this is a little introduction. The heat starts to rise from the next chapter. Hope you like it so far :) **

**Please review! Every comment is welcome as long as it's not bashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long chapter today! Enjoy**

Gray walked towards the train station, where he and Juvia had agreed to meet. His mood was unexpectedly good. Was it that he had lots of sleep last night, was it the curiosity for the unknown, he couldn't tell. But he was looking forward to this mission. He unconsciously tried to figure out how Juvia would behave during a mission. He knew by first hand she was a tough one, but…would she be over-excited about it, as with everything else? Or would she have her feet on the ground? Would she start whining when she gets tired like Lucy does? _This girl..she's hard to understand._ Lost in his thoughts, he found himself at the platform without realizing just when he got there. He let a sigh out, annoyed with himself that he was thinking about her all the way over the train station. Juvia wasn't there yet. He threw his bag on a bench, and started to walk back and forth, waiting for her.

A few minutes later, Juvia appeared at the end of the road. Her cheeks were flushed red and she was all sweaty, trying to focus every least bit of her physical strength on carrying a big pack that looked as though it was about to explode due to its suppressed content. Gray rushed to help her.

"Good m-morning Gray-sama.." she said, breathing heavily.

"Morning" he lifted her bag and put it on his back to relieve her from its burden. "Holly shit, you have bricks in here or what?!"

"Juvia didn't know how the weather is going to be like, so she brought some thick clothes as well" she lied. She watched as his toned muscles contracted when he took her bag. So hot. She felt the heat spreading from her abdomen to all over her body, making her cheeks burn even more. As if the sweat from carrying her luggage was not enough.

"You silly. You should have told me to come and pick you up from Fairy Hills. Carrying that thing all this way..what were you thinking?" he said, running his hair with his hand. She was still panting and red like a tomato._  
_

"That's kind of you, Gray-sama! But Juvia is fine_." You truly are a gentleman, Gray-sama! Juvia's heart is melting._

"Oh, it's time to board. Let's go"

"Hai !" she grabbed his free arm. Gray stopped for a moment and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and squeezed his arm in her hands. He was about to tell her to let him off, but in the end, he said nothing. What did it matter anyway, she didn't do anything bothersome. And deep down he liked it, her soft hands on his rough skin. _Whatever_, he said to himself and moved on.

They made their way to some empty seats. Gray threw himself on a seat and starred at the landscape that moved along with the train with his head resting on his hand. Juvia opened the front pocket of her bag and took the book that Levy had lent her the previous day to kill the time during the train trip. Fifty shades of grey. She didn't know what the plot was about, she just liked the title, so she chose it among a pile of books that Levy had suggested. She opened the front page and started reading, but she couldn't concentrate. Or more specifically, she couldn't restrain herself from looking at Gray. _He won't notice, he's looking outside the window. C'mon Juvia, take a peek.._ She looked at him over the pages of the book, to her surprise (or maybe not?) he had taken off his shirt. _When did he do that?_ She examined the exposed upper half of his body. His wide and toned chest, the dark blue Fairy Tail insignia on his right pectoral. Then her eyes moved on his well defined abs, all six of them, and the X shaped scar he got that time at Tenroujima. It could be considered as the only flaw on his body, but Juvia thought that it added some extra charm on him. She was about to enter her usual state of daydreaming when Gray's voice made her snap out of it.

"What?" he asked. He had an unusual spark in his eyes, a spark that implied he demanded an answer. However his expression didn't look angry or serious, but rather playful. As though he was enjoying it.

Juvia froze, she opened her mouth to speak only to let out some incomprehensible sounds and tuned back to her book. Gray chuckled and gazed out of the window again. _It's fun teasing you once in a while.._

Juvia was still striving to calm down_. How long has it been that he noticed what Juvia was doing? Juvia is so embarrassed.. But it's your fault Gray-sama, enticing Juvia with your nudity.._ When the pace of her heartbeat slowed down a little she flipped the page and finally started to read her book.

About an hour later, Gray had fallen asleep, and Juvia, could hear him snore softly_. Oh, these are some quite indecent books you're reading Levy-chan_, she thought when she finished one more page. She put the book on the seat beside her and crossed her arms. She got a headache by reading for so long in a train, and she felt that she didn't like the book after all. _But Juvia would do whatever Gray-sama asks her to do. Anything, no matter what that might be. Not that he would ever behave in that manner.. Oh now Juvia makes indecent thoughts! Juvia is ashamed of herself. _She looked at Gray. His mouth was half open, a trail of saliva had formed from the side of his mouth down to his chin. _How cute he is! _Juvia stood up and stretched her back, her butt had started to hurt due to staying sit for that long. She decided to take a walk to the canteen.

Half an hour later, an ache on his neck, probably because of the position he was sleeping in all that time, woke Gray up. He opened his eyes and saw Juvia smiling at him cheerfully.

"Did you sleep well Gray-sama?"

"Yes…and no." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Juvia got us some snacks from the canteen!" she opened her bag. "Here, curry chicken sandwich, your favorite!"

"Ah thank you, I'm really hungry" he took the sandwich. "Hey, how do you know that's my favorite?" he said before he started devouring it.

Juvia gasped. She couldn't just admit that she's been stalking him from time to time. "Well… Juvia has noticed that this is what you order to Mira-san…"

"I see" he said as he chewed a big bite of the sandwich.

"We'll be in Acanthus' train station in a few minutes, we'd better get ready.." she got up to take her coat from the self above Gray's seat. As it was a little too high for her to reach, she stretched her hands and spine to grab the tip of her coat. That caused her top to slid up, revealing her belly, right in front of Gray's face. Watching as more and more pale skin of her abdomen was exposed was inevitable. His eyes moved from her belly button to the sides that dived under her skirt, and locked on her waist. Her tiny, yet curvaceous waist. Before he realised, he was imagining his hands grabbing it tight. He shook his head, trying to force that thought away.

Suddenly the train stopped, Juvia let out a squeal and landed, almost crashed, on top of Gray. It all happened in an instant, Gray's arms were wrapped around her back so that she won't fall and Juvia tried to support her weight by putting her hands against the back of Gray's seat, behind his head. His head was trapped in her neck, her breasts pressed against his bare chest, which Gray didn't fail to notice. He quickly moved his head upwards before dirty thoughts invade his mind again but he found himself facing the crook of her neck, her pulse pounding inches away from his lips.

When the train halted for good, Juvia moved back to check on Gray, now sitting on his lap. "S-Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia hurt you! It's J-Juvia's fault, being so heavy!" she said apologetically. She always looked for an excuse to hold on him, but this time she hadn't done anything on purpose.

"No, you're light as a feather" he said and took a deep breath. "Would you mind to get up?"

"Right. Juvia is so sorry." She got off his lap and he took their bags.

"Come on!" Soon they were off the train.

Gray closed his eyes as the cold breeze blew in his face, hoping that it would blow away the mess in his mind as well. He always thought that Juvia is a beautiful woman, he even got a little jealous when Lyon hit on her, although he wouldn't admit it to himself at first, but he had never felt that kind of desire for her before. _What's wrong with me?_ he thought.

A little later, they were at the inn's reception, waiting to check in. "Mr Fullbuster has room 102 and miss Lockser room 103." The receptionist, a black haired lady at her thirties, handed them their keys. Juvia shighed and took hers. She felt frustrated. She remembered Lucy saying that somehow she always ended up sharing a room with Natsu and Happy and how she used to whine that every morning she would wake up on the floor because her partners spread all over the bed. So she hoped that she would also share a room with her Gray-sama. She almost had it for granted.

"The rooms are not ready yet, so you'll have to wait a little bit" the receptionist added.

"Thank you." Gray said and headed to the lobby, but Juvia didn't follow. She still stood at the reception, lost in her thoughts. "Juvia, are you coming?"

"Yes, in a couple of minutes!" She looked at the receptionist and gulped. She wouldn't have another chance to ask.

"Excuse me" when she got her attention, Juvia leaned closer to her ear. "Umm... do you happen to have a room with two beds?..or a big bed?" she whispered hesitantly. The black haired lady turned to look at Gray who was waiting at the lobby and then back at Juvia who was hanging to her answer and smiled.

"That boy… you like him, don't you?" Juvia's cheeks blushed and she started fidgeting. "Unfortunately we don't. Actually, the rooms I gave you were the only ones left and each one has a single bed."

"I see.. Okay, thank you anyway" she left and joined Gray at the lobby. In the meantime their rooms were ready, so they made their way to their rooms that were facing each other.

Juvia took the request paper out of her pocket. "Here it says that the client will be waiting for us at the central square at 4 p.m. "

"So let's go to our rooms, unpack, rest a little or whatever, and meet here in a couple of hours. What do you say?"

"Alright!" she replied.

"So umm..see you later."

Gray got in his room, threw his bag on the bed and walked to the bathroom while he took off his clothes. He stepped in the shower and let freezing cold water run on him. _All I need is a cold shower..and I'll be back to normal._

**What's wrong there Gray, are you feeling a little hot? **

**I****'ll upload the next chapter soon... Just to let you know, it's gonna be a total of 8 chapters. We're just getting started!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here it comes!**

A couple of hours later Gray, relieved that the cold shower worked its magic, knocked Juvia's door. "Coming" Juvia's voice sounded from the inside. Seconds later, she opened the door and Gray gasped. She was wearing a tight denim mini-dress with a line of buttons at the front, so short that half of the Fairy Tail insignia on her left upper thigh was exposed, and her usual thigh-high boots. A brown belt with a butterfly clip hugged her waist. This is the first time she was wearing something so revealing, every other outfit he had seen her in was no shorter than the length of her knees.

"Juvia thought that a lighter clothing would be more comfortable during a fight. How does it look?" she said nervously.

Luckily for him, he was good at acting cool and indifferent no matter the situation. "It's good. You should wear it more often." he replied while moved towards the staircase. _On a second thought, I'd rather rip it off and… Fuck, what am I thinking?_

_If Gray-sama likes it, Juvia will wear it all the time! Aaah this is the first time Gray-sama made a compliment to Juvia! Juvia is so moved!_

A middle aged man, who turned out to be the mayor's assistant, was waiting for them at the central square of the village.

"My dear children, you're our last hope to get rid of that monster" he seemed desperate and at the same time happy that mages from Fiore's strongest guild had come to their rescue. They walked towards the little port as the mayor's assistant gave them some details.

"When did it first appear?" Gray asked him.

"It was about a year ago. Ever since, countless fishermen have gone missing. We've only found the debris of their boats. We've sent people to investigate, but they went missing too. Now every other fisherman refuses to go in the sea out of fear. But the village's economy is based on selling fish and seafood to the towns nearby. We no longer sell, the village is about to perish."

"That's dreadful. How is the monster like? Have you seen it?" Juvia inquired.

"Some villagers claim that they've seen it. They say it's gigantic, and its skin is covered with sharp scales." the man opened his hands to display just how big the monster is. "Please. Please save our village!"

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll deal with that thing once and for all." Gray said, bumping his fist on his other palm.

"Rest assured. We'll help you no matter what!" Juvia added. The man's face lit with hope. They had now reached Acanthus' port. Many villagers went out of their houses to see the so rumored mages from Fairy Tail that would fight with the despicable monster. Gray and Juvia walked to the edge of the marine.

"Juvia will go investigate underwater." She informed Gray but right after finishing her sentence, a big mass popped out of the sea, splashing tones of water on the marine. The monster, as if it had sensed their magical energy, showed itself, glaring at them menacingly.

The villager's screams of despair echoed in their ears. "IT'S THE MONSTER! THE DEVIL HIMSELF!"

" IT'S SO CLOSE TO THE SHORE, WE'RE DONE!"

The creature matched the assistant's description, so big that it almost occupied one's whole field of vision, it had dark blue scales, so sharp that a single shave could rip your flesh in little pieces. A pair of bright yellow eyes with black vertical slits as pupils gazed hungrily at its prey. Suddenly it roared, shooting a strong jet of air towards them. Gray grabbed a column beside him to hold himself in place and wrapped this free arm around Juvia's waist before she was blown away, holding her tight on him. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck, waiting for the monster to stop its ruthless attack. When it did, they both took the chance to strike back.

"Ice make Lance!"

"Water Slicer!"

The creature screamed, so loud that Gray thought his eardrums were going to break, as it took a fair damage, but the wound was not enough to incapacitate it. They saw big droplets of blood running on its scales before it instantly flicked its tail towards them. Before Gray could react the tail's tip landed on Juvia and pushed her forcefully on the ground. Then the monster disappeared in the water.

"FUCK!" he screamed, mad with himself for being unable to protect her. He run to Juvia, feeling his blood pumping fast in his head, this attack could be deadly. "Hey, are you alright?"

A big cavity had formed on her back, its walls were liquified, dripping water on the ground. "No need to worry Gray-sama, physical attacks don't affect Juvia." she said in a shaky voice, trying to sit up. Gray sighed out of relief and helped her get up.

"Juvia will dive in and attack the monster underwater to lure it out and then Gray-sama will attack it from the outside" she said when her back returned to normal. She had only made a few steps towards the end of the marine when Gray grabbed her wrist.

"It's dangerous" he said.

Juvia cupped his hand with her own hand. "Have a little trust in Juvia. Juvia is invincible in the water." He released her wrist, she liquified herself and jumped in the sea.

A few moments later, Gray could see signs of movement inside the water. Juvia must have attacked it but it seems it was not enough to make it get out. Then a whirlpool formed on the water's surface, laced with neon pink hearts. Gray shook his head, trying to remember where he had seen that before. Oh right, she had used it in the Naval Battle, during the Grand Magic Games. Wings of Love... Wait. Wut?

"Ooi Juvia, don't use that! It's embarrassing!" he shouted at the water. The monster popped out again. He had to be quick.

"Ice Geyser!" the water's surface between him and the monster froze, along with a part of its body, immobilizing it. "Ice make: Super Freeze Arrow!" The arrow pierced the monster. Seconds later it floated lifelessly.

Juvia climbed on the marine and threw herself on Gray. "We did it Gray-sama, we did it!"

"Hey, get off me!" she reluctantly did as he said. _You two just defeated a monster, do you have to be so mean?_ a little voice sounded in his head. He sighed and reached his palm towards her. "Gimme five" She smiled and joined his hand to a high 5.

Meanwhile the villagers that watched the whole fight were now jumping out of joy. "WE'RE SAVED!"

They walked back to the port, Juvia used her water magic to move the monster's corpse to the shore. Before they realized a crowd had circled around them and soon they caught in a mess of shaking hands, hugging, people thanking them from the depths of their hearts.

...

It was evening. They were strolling in the picturesque little roads of Acanthus. It was indeed a beautiful place. All the houses were little and square, their walls covered by climbing plants, and the roof tiles had a light purple color, reminding the flower that the village was named after. Across the beach there was a bunch of little restaurants and a light smell of fried fish was all over the place. They decided to sit for dinner, as they didn't have a proper meal the whole day.

"Good evening! What would you like to order?" the waitress asked cheerfully. She was about their age, she had long blonde hair, and for some inexplicable reason she had locked her eyes on Gray. Which irritated Juvia. A lot.

"Ahem. No.57 for me. Thanks." She said and almost threw the catalogue on the waitress' head. The waitress caught the catalogue before it landed on her head, without taking her eyes off Gray. "What about you, Gray-sama?" Juvia continued, gritting her teeth.

"I want No.30"

The waitress noticed that Juvia addressed him with a honorific, assuming that they didn't have a girlfriend and boyfriend relationship, so she became a little bolder. She leaned towards him to take the catalogue, but it seemed more like an attempt to show off her cleavage. "Whatever you like" she said softly. Juvia took her napkin and tore it into little pieces. The waitress left, jiggling her butt as she walked, in case that he was looking.

Gray looked at Juvia and she forced a smile at him, trying not to let her jealousy take over. He smiled back, recalling what had happened in the fierce fight with the monster earlier. They made a good tag team after all, there was no denying. _Maybe we should take on missions together more often_… he thought.

About ten minutes later showed up again with their orders. She had unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her shirt. Juvia gave her an angry glare. _That little bitch, she's playing dirty… Love rivals keep popping up out of nowhere!_

The waitress put the plates on the table and then slid her hand on Gray's shoulder. "You know, I finish work in a couple of hours.. Would you like to go for a drink with me?" Her green eyes were sparkling as she played with her blonde locks.

_Okay, that was the tip of the iceberg._

Suddenly it started to rain heavily. Clouds covered the start sky out of nowhere. "Geez, look at that rain! It's not a good weather for a night out, don't you think?" He told her.

"Guess so..." she said disappointed. "Enjoy your meal." A few moments after she left, the rain slowed down a little.

"You did that, right?" he asked Juvia.

She looked the other way, a little blush appeared on her cheeks. "Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about..."

"Thank you by the way. She was a nuisance. " he added, wearing a devious smile. It was not a lie. For some reason, the only girl he felt like starring at tonight was Juvia. They started eating.

"Umm.. Gray-sama, what is this you're eating?" she looked at the weird food on his plate.

"It's like a spring roll, but it's stuffed with seafood instead. You want some?"

"Juvia…"

"Here" he took a spring roll and moved it to her mouth. She took a bite, her teeth barely touched the tip of his finger. He removed his hand and sucked the sauce that ran on his finger. Juvia gulped_. That is so hot. And he just fed Juvia! This is more than Juvia can take!_

The rain now had stopped completely. Gray paid and they headed back to the inn. Now they were at the end of the staircase that led to their rooms.

"So…" he started when they reached the end of the corridor, "Which train should we take tomorrow?" He had checked the schedule at the train station, there was a train for Magnolia at 12 a.m. and another one early in the afternoon. He thought that maybe they could take the latter, so that they would have more time to see the village.

Juvia looked at him unconsciously unbuttoning his shirt. _Right, we completed our mission, there's no reason to stay here any longer… _She hoped that they could stay one more day. But then again, she was happy that they finally had a mission together. "Juvia would prefer the afternoon train!"

"That's what I thought too. Well then… see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Gray-sama!" He starred as she removed a blue lock out of her face, his mind stopped functioning for a moment. He leaned and pressed his lips on hers. They were so soft. She was startled at first, her heart skipping a beat, but soon she gave in and kissed him back. He stepped back hesitantly and opened his eyes, realizing what he had just done. "Goodnight." he said huskily and turned his head the other way.

**So what now? Stay tuned..**

**Sorry if the action scene bored you. I know some of you read it just for the lemons (I do too sometimes) but it doesn't feel right to me to go straight for it. I want this story to have a nice balance of plot, feels, humor and steam of course!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me happy :)**

**Here's the next chapter! I'm not going to spoil anything, read forward!**

"G-Goodnight!"

Juvia opened the door of her room and got in, closing the door behind her with the weight of her back. She took a deep breath, kicked the boots off her feet and threw her belt on the floor. She didn't know whether she should be excited about what happened, or sad that he stepped back. The moment slipped so quickly, before she could memorize the feeling of his kiss. She would do it over and over again, but for the first time since she met him, she was afraid of his rejection. She had been rejected by him countless times and she would always get over it and try again, but she didn't know if she could take it right now. Regretting that he kissed her would be the hardest thing for her to overcome. She just wanted him to return just a little bit of her feelings already. Yet he turned around like nothing happened.

Meanwhile Gray was standing outside her door, his hand and forehead resting on the wall. He could still feel her taste on his lips. He looked at the ceiling, unable to explain himself neither why he kissed her nor why he stopped. He had been telling himself that he didn't like her that way for a while, it made it easier for him to keep a distance, and he had it all under control in the back of his mind, but now those feelings were taking over his actions.

Juvia was still fighting with her thoughts. She had unbuttoned the upper two buttons of her dress but stopped when she heard a little voice in her head. _Overthinking, that's not like Juvia at all! _She rushed to the door and opened it quickly, hoping with all her being that he would still be there.

Gray was about to go to his room, but turned around when she opened her door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing a few steps away. She ran to him and placed her hands on his chest, her eyes locked on his. He grabbed her neck and their lips were caught on a passionate kiss.

They walked in the room, without watching their steps and closed the door behind them. He pushed Juvia against the door, his front pressing firmly on hers, and suckled her lower lip. Her lips parted and he slid his hot tongue in her mouth to meet hers. Their tongues flicked against one another, making her groan as she put her hands in his spiky black hair.

She pulled his hair, causing his head to tilt backwards for better access to his neck. She placed a wet kiss under his jawline and continued nipping and sucking down to his collarbone, then turned back to his lips.

Her taking the initiative made him give in to the moment deeper, excitement running his veins, wanting more. He moved his hands from her stomach on her waist, pulling it on his, making his rock hard erection press against her belly, before continuing down to the curve of her hips, and he slithered his hands under her dress, pushing it upwards to give her butt a gentle squeeze.

He lifted her right leg up to his waist and she slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Her hands roamed on his toned abs, slightly digging her nails on his skin. She always wanted to feel them like that.

Grabbing her hips tight, Gray lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He walked the way to the bed, while with one hand he unfastened his belt and let his jeans fall on the floor. His stripping habit had made him quick at that. He placed Juvia on the bed and unbuttoned the rest of her dress, letting it fall to the sides.

A smirk appeared on his face as he stared at the dark purple bra that suppressed her ample breasts, and the matching purple panties. Juvia watched as his expression changed at the sight of her almost naked body. It was the first time she saw lust reflected on his features, it made him look irresistable. She was drenched in addictive excitement, watching him turned on for her and her only; she was always striving to get just a little bit of his attention, and now she had all of it.

Shivers run her spine as his hand trailed a path from her abdomen to the space between her breasts and stopped with his palm open at the place where her heart pounded like crazy on her chest.

He dived in the crook of her neck, nipping and sucking the soft flesh, making her struggle to suppress her moans. But her efforts were quite poor and didn't escape Gray's notice, who found it quite entertaining.

He sat up and pulled her back off the bed. He caressed her back for a while, then undid her bra with a single move and let it fall somewhere on the bed. He put each breast in his hands and started squeezing them gently while they looked at each other with insatiable desire. Juvia felt the heat inside her rise at his touch.

Thinking that she should give him the pleasure that he gave to her, she reached her shaking hands to the bulge on his boxers, and rubbed her hand on it. A little sound of pleasure escaped his mouth. Deciding to become a little bolder, she pulled the front of the boxers down, so that his hard erection was fully exposed.

Her cheecks flushed at the sight of it and he chuckled, curiosity and anticipation for her next move unfolding inside him.

She ran her hand on a vain that protruded across its length and then the tip of her index finger made circles around the head, making him groan.

At some point, he put his hand on her own, making it wrap around his member. She started to strike his member up and down, her tiny hand barely fit around it.

"Mnnn that's it!" He was smiling and his eyes rolled back in his head. She increased her speed, making him breathe more and more heavily.

A few moments later, he pushed her a little backwards, so that she supported her weight with her hands, him standing between her spread legs. He placed his hand on her panties, rubbing a moist spot above the fabric. She closed her eyes, a tickling sensation spread from the point Gray was touching to all over her body.

Then he slid a finger underneath the fabric, between her folds. His middle finger rubbed her clit at a torturous pace.

"Aaaaaah Gray-sama!" she cried out.

He put the index of his free hand on her lips to stop her. "Just Gray, when I make you moan like this..." He said in a low voice.

"I like the sound of that…Gray" she whispered back and licked his finger lustfully.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door that startled both of them. _Who could that be?_ Juvia wondered.

"Don't. Open." he whispered huskily on her lips. _Whoever it is, they should knock in a more reasonable hour. Try again tomorrow morning, baka… _he thought.

Juvia looked at him, not knowing what to do. Gray licked his lower lip. In order to dissolve her dillema, he moved his finger at her entrance, plunged half of it in and then slowly pulled it out. Her hips bucked in need for more. He smirked mischievously as Juvia literally shuddered at the mercy of his touch.

"Miss Lockser?" a voice sounded behind the door.

"It might be an emergency.." she said apologetically.

Gray knew she was right. He removed his hand and she put on her robe. A few seconds later she opened the door.

"I'm terribly sorry for bothering you at this late of the night. I knocked Mr. Fullbuster's door first but it seems he wasn't there." A female voice said.

"It's alright. What's the matter?" Juvia asked.

"I have a message for you" the inn's employee handed her an envelope. "I was asked to deliver it tonight. Have a good night."

"Thank you" she replied as she starred at the envelope and closed the door. She walked back the center of the room and opened the envelope.

"What does it say?" Gray asked.

"It's an invitation. The mayor wants to hold a dinner to thank us for saving the village, tomorrow evening. How kind of them!" she sat on the bed and nuzzled in Gray's neck.

"Hold on a sec, I need to talk to you." he said, slightly pushing her back.

The employee's visit gave him the opportunity to think clearly of the situation. Until yesterday, Juvia was just a friend of his from the guild, alright maybe not just a friend, a friend he was kinda interested in for a while, but also a friend he wanted to avoid at times and now he was on the verge of having sex with her. Just when did he end up craving her so much? How did an innocent kiss lead to this? It all escalated very quickly, he wasn't really sure what his feelings mean, and it seemed that she hadn't gone that far with a guy before.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Well, umm…" he searched for the proper words. "We need to slow down a bit.. I'm not saying tonight was a mistake, but it was a little too out of control.. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you or something... I know it means a lot to you, and… I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her, but he couldn't read her expression. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Juvia got a little confused.." She took a deep breath. "But if Gray-sama is happy, then Juvia is happy too!"

He smiled nervously. "May Juvia ask a favor?" she said hesitantly.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Could you sleep here with Juvia tonight?"

"Sure" He leaned back and covered them with a blanket. Juvia rested on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and thought it was the most peaceful sound she had ever heard.

"I haven't brought clothes for a formal dinner" he said, staring at the ceiling. It seems that they would stay one more day at the village. He liked the idea.

"It doesn't matter. You are gorgeous even when you wear nothing!" she replied, her eyes were closed.

"That's not the point though…"

Juvia giggled. she sifted in her place and Gray rubbed his hand up and down on her arm. They stayed like this for a while and soon they fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it...! Review to let me know!**

**This was the first taste, there will be more spicy stuff in the process.**

**I'm really trying to keep them as close to their oroginal character as possible. But as M rated stories of such content show a side of the characters that hasn't been depicted thoroughly in the manga (although FT has lots of ecchi) you have to improvise. Besides, Gray and Juvia are not the simplest characters on earth, they're hard to predict.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The day after!**

Juvia opened her eyes, feeling all her muscles light and relaxed, and pulled her face off the pillow. Her eyes wandered around the room that was lit by the sun rays that invaded the window and then locked on Gray, who was sleeping softly next to her. Sweet memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She never had the chance to watch him from so close before, so she kept staring at him. She noticed he had a tiny flat mole a little under his lower lip that could barely be seen. _How come Juvia had missed that? _She played with the chain he wore on his neck, then circled a finger around his Fairy Tail mark. Her hand moved lower, on the ripped flesh of his abdomen. How can those abs be so hard when he hasn't used them for hours? Her hand stopped when it reached the waistband of his boxers. She looked at the huge bulge on them and bit her lip, wondering whether she should touch it or not. When she decided to move forward, his facial expression changed, he was waking up. She quickly removed her hand before he opened his eyes.

"Morning" he said sleepily as he stretched his limbs.

"Good morning Gray-sama!" she smiled at him.

Giving her a good morning kiss crossed his mind but then he thought it'd be better if he didn't do anything for the time being and let things flow, until he had a better idea about how he really felt and what he wanted to be to her.

"Did you sleep well?" She nodded cheerfully. Gray looked at the bright pink robe that hugged her slim silhouette and felt the urge to slid his hands underneath and touch her smooth skin.

"Juvia will go take a bath" she said and got up.

He lied back on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head, as she walked to the bathroom.

Juvia closed the bathroom door behind her and let her back rest against it. She displayed what had happened between them last night in her head, trying to convince herself that it was all real. _Aaah, waking up next to Gray-sama! There isn't anything better in this world than that! _She started to jump out of joy like a teenage girl in love, but she accidentally stepped on a bar of soap, tripped and crashed on the cold floor, letting out a loud "Kyaaa"

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is fine! She just had a little accident.." she said, rubbing her hurt butt.

A couple of minutes later, Gray could hear the noise of the water falling in the shower. He unconsciously imagined droplets of water running on her soft breasts...her inner thighs..._ Fuck, I'm turning into a sick horny pervert!_ he thought, pulling his hair. He decided to go to his room, and take a bath as well, to calm his boner. He grabbed his clothes, he didn't mind to put them on, his room was a few steps away after all. He got out of Juvia's room, his shirt and jeans hanging on his left shoulder, and whistled as he made his way to his own room. When he had walked half the distance, he heard a sound, like a squeal. He turned around to find its source and froze when he saw two maids at their late thirties (who apparently were in charge of cleaning the rooms) starring at him with wide open mouths, shocked by his nudity.

He looked down on his bare body. "Shit!" he mumbled and ran the rest of the distance, slamming the door behind him.

"Youngsters sure live wildly nowadays.." the shorter maid mentioned.

...

About an hour later, he knocked her door and she got out. She was wearing a tight white top that covered adequately her front but exposed the biggest part of her back, a light blue skirt at the length of her knees, and heels, her hair was tied in two loose twin tails at the base of her head. _Thank God, she is more covered today_.. he thought. "Let's go."

They crossed the central square and turned to a picturesque, relatively wide avenue where the village's flea market was held. There one could find anything their heart desired: comestibles, mostly fish and seafood, spices, sweets, flowers, rare items, souvenirs, handmade products and much more. As they strolled down the market, they bumped on the mayor's assistant.

"My dear children, I'm so fortunate to find you here!" he said relieved.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"You see, the refrigerating lacrima broke down, and the hot weather is not helping at all. At this rate, all the food is going to rot." he turned to Gray. "So I was wondering if you could help the merchants with your magic. Just for a few hours, to keep the products fresh until it's fixed. So many provisioners have visited the village today, it's our chance to make up for our bad economics the past few months. You'll be rewarded for that of course."

Gray looked at Juvia and she nodded. After all, it was their duty as mages to help other people.

"I'll do it. But only under one condition."

"What might that be, my boy?"

"I won't take the reward."

"What? But I insist, as a sign of our gratitude-"

"Look, I took this mission with my partner and we're sharing the price, I didn't come here to make money for my own profit. But if I offer her half of that reward, she'll not accept it, so I'm not taking it either."

The assistant didn't know how to answer that back, so he agreed.

_Gray-sama is so generous and considerate! Juvia's heart is melting!_

Soon Gray got down to business, creating ice cubes, and then new ones when the previous melted. Juvia decided to do some shopping. She bought a souvenir – a wooden miniature of a typical Acanthus house - so that she would always remember the very first mission she had with Gray-sama, some mint flavored sweets (Gray's favorite flavor) , a body scrub soap made of seaweed, and a few other things. The sun was so hot that soon she felt the top of her head burn. She returned to the stand where Gray was before she had left for shopping. The merchant informed her that he was taking a break at a tent nearby. She found the tent and walked in.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is back!"

"Hey." He saw the bags that she was carrying and sighed. "I'll never understand why you women buy so many unnecessary things.."

"They're not unnecessary.." she defended herself. "It's so hot outside. Juvia thought she was going to evaporate!" she pouted, referring to the fact that she's practically made of water.

Gray looked at her, her usually pale skin was now had a reddish shade, especially her face and shoulders.

"Come here." he pointed a chair in front of him. She sat on it, smiling at him.

"Now turn around" she did as he said, wondering what he was up to.

He placed his palms on her back, emitting cool on it. She gasped at the sudden change of temperature, but then she closed her eyes as she felt him soothe her burnt skin. _No, I'm not trying to find excuses to touch her at all. Nope, I'm just helping her with the sunburn..._

When he was done cooling off her back, he moved slowly on her shoulders and then placed his hands on the back of her neck, his thumb massaging the area behind her earlobe while his other fingers caressed her throat with gentle movements. Despite her skin being rather cool, she could feel heat pooling between her thighs. She rubbed them together to ease the feeling.

"Feeling any better?" he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Y-Yes." She managed to pronounce.

He could feel his growing errection rub against the rough material of his boxers; he was well aware of the impact he had on her right now and that aroused him more than he had thought it would. He wanted more, way more, but giving in to the desire was something he definitely shouldn't do. _Maybe just a little bit, it won't hurt..._

He put a little more presure, his fingertips brushing playfully across her neck, making her suppress a moan. He hissed mentally, resisting felt so hard suddenly. His lips were inces away and he was sure she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Gray-kun, give us a hand in here, will ya?" they heard the merchant's voice from outside the tent, making them snap out of the state of bliss they were in abruptly.

"Coming!" they looked at each other "Gotta go." He got up and walked outside the tent, fixing his crotch so that it wouldn't be that obvious just how much she had messed him up down there.

Juvia stood there for a while, her face was unexpectedly heated. She wished he could keep touching her with those cold hands but she knew he had work to do. She shook her head and got out of the tent.

They stayed there for another couple of hours. Juvia ended up helping as well, luring clients at the stands with her feminine charm and some tricks using her water magic. Gray took some time every now and then to watch her smile confidently to the people that passed by. At some point, some guys started to chat with with her. He frowned and blew air out of his mouth, knowing that they were more interested in her rather than actually buying something. He caught himself regretting that he didn't leave some hickeys on her neck last night, that would repell those guys, but immediatelly shook the thought out of his head. After all she wasn't something he can just go and claim as his. All he knew is that he didn't like others flirting her.

Lost in thoughts, he was startled when the merchand gave a friendly hit on his back. "Are you ok with other men hitting on your girl?" he asked teasingly.

"Uuh no, she's not-..We're not like that-" he replied, irritated with himself that he just felt possesive towards her and for the fact that even the old man could sniff that they were far from strictly being friends.

"Then you two should ma'boy, you should... Cause one day she'll slip away and then it'll be too late!" the old man said and and bumped his hand on Gray's back again, harder this time. He sighed, suddenly he hated the thought that Juvia might stop wanting him someday.

...

Later, they went for lunch, time went by and before they realized, it was early in the afternoon. They went back to the inn, to take some rest and get ready for the dinner with the mayor.

**I will upload very soon :)****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you loyal Gruvia fans! I'm so excited that the FT anime started again!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

Juvia walked back and forth in her room, wearing a silk, navy blue dress and high-heels. She was waiting for Gray to knock her door, as he did all the previous times they had appointed a certain hour to meet_. Why is he taking so long? _She went out of her room and knocked his door but got no answer.

"Gray-sama?" she said loudly.

"Now..Now.." A few seconds later he opened the door, resting his head on the wall. "What do you want Juvia?" he asked in a sleepy voice, his eyes half closed. His hair was messy and he only wore boxers.

"G-Gray-sama! You're still not ready?! We're gonna be late!" Normally she would squeal at how cute sleepy Gray looked, but now it was not time for that.

"What are you- Shit!" He facepalmed. "I was exhausted. I guess I fell asleep and-" he run back in his room and opened his bag, searching for clothes. "Come in! I won't be late."

She walked in as he rushed to the bathroom to wash his face. The room was identical to hers, but it had Gray's smell. Seconds later, he was jumping, trying to put on a pair of skinny jeans and his boots. Juvia giggled as he watched his efforts. He wore a gray T-shirt and a black leather vest.

"Ready!"

"Gray-sama, you're so manly!"

_Aaaand she's in her own universe again…_ he said to himself. It happened to him quite often, just when he would start to think that she acts normal, she'd suddenly be too worked up about random little things. Sometimes he played along only to reget it sooner or later. Either because he felt guilty for giving her false hopes or because it boosted her attachment to him to a point that it was hard for him to handle.

...

The mayor's mansion was beautiful and unexpectedly big for the standards of the village. It also had a vast garden with a unique view of the beach. There was the mayor, a short, fat, semi-bald man, his wife, who was chubby as well, their four children – a girl and her three younger brothers - , the mayor's assistant, and a few others from the the village's council. There was nothing flashy or formal about it, the atmosphere was rather warm and friendly. The mayor thanked them at least 10 times for saving his village. He talked to them about how he rooted for Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic Games and how he wished the village had a local guild. It seemed that he was looking for an excuse to drink, because he kept toasting and filling their glasses with wine to the point that they ended up drinking at least four glassed each, within a couple of hours. Later, Gray was unwillingly forced into a conversation about economics and politics with the mayor and some others, while the mayor's children had dragged Juvia in the garden to play with them.

Juvia sat on a bench and watched the kids play. She remembered that when she was a child, no one wanted to play with her. Then she thought of Gray. She recalled what he had told her the previous night_. Did Gray-sama change his mind? Why? He doesn't like Juvia? Did Juvia do something wrong? But if he doesn't like Juvia, then why did he do all those things with her? You only do that if you like someone, right? Why is he holding back? _So many questions invaded her mind.

"Hey" Gray's voice made her snap out of it. He sat next to her and looked at the kids. The elder sister kicked her siblings on the grass. "What are those little brats doing?"

"They're playing 'Titania and Pandemonium'!" she replied.

Gray shook his head. He expected to hear anything but that. "Really?!" he looked at them.

The elder sister waved a wooden stick, which supposedly was a sword, towards the three boys "Take that, you filthy monsters! Ha! "

He laughed. "She does remind Erza" He remembered how she used to beat him and Natsu when they were younger.

"Gray-sama…" He looked back at her.

"Why don't you like me?"

He was taken aback. "What's with you all of a sudden…" he said nervously.

"Juvia needs to know!" She looked serious. As though the fair consumption of alcohol had made her seek some answers instead of just going with his flow.

He sighed. "It's not that I don't like you…It's just…" he didn't know how to continue.

"What? Speak your mind to Juvia."

"Alright, you want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"You're freaking me out!" he said loudly. Juvia was a little surprised by him raising his voice. "Seriously, you're acting weird most times and I don't know how to deal with it." He thought that she would get angry that he just called her weird, but she didn't say anything. "And I feel like I can't take you seriously cause..I don't know..I doubt you love me as you think you do. It's more like you like my looks or something and you're too fixated about someone you think I am, but I'm not!"

He stopped and waited for her to yell something back at him. But, much to his surprise, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked irritated as she kept laughing, making little snorts in between. He had never seen her like this.

"It's funny because-" snort, "you don't know anything about Juvia!" Now Gray had a puzzled look.

"Juvia didn't use to have any friends. People at Phantom respected Juvia but they were not friends with her. Juvia was in good terms only with Gajeel-kun, but he was playing tough back then and he wouldn't admit he considered someone as his friend. But you showed me what caring for others is like. Gray-sama, you sealed away Juvia's gloomy self. And...Juvia didn't have to be alone anymore..."

Gray didn't know what to say. Everytime he used to try and make sense out of her behavior, he thought it was a shallow obsession she refused to let go. He didn't know he meant to her that much, that he had changed her so much. He almost felt guilty for thinking like this. And he didn't know if he even deserved all that gratitude.

"Juvia might exaggerate sometimes.. But it's all because Juvia wants you so much that her mind moves forward.."

He took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna lie, I think about you a lot lately.. But the thing is, I have my ups and downs, I just want to stay by myself sometimes… I can't match what you want." He pulled some stray hairs out of her eyes. "You'll end up getting hurt."

She shook her head. "Juvia only wants to be by your side and make you happy. Just that.." her hand placed on his cheek and she leaned close to his lips.

"Erza Scarlet defeated all 100 monsters!" the mayor's daughter screamed, raising the wooden stick in the air.

"Nee-chan, it's just three of us.."

"Shut up!"

They looked at the little brats and laughed. "Let's go back, they'll be looking for us." he said. Juvia took his hand and got up.

"Juvia hopes the mayor won't make us drink any more. Juvia is starting to feel dizzy.."

"You're light when it comes to drinking, aren't you?" he said and patted her head.

The conversation they had was the one he never wanted to make. But, to his surprise, he felt a burden leave his shoulders. He thought he now knew Juvia a little better, as if opening up to each other brought them closer. And he had to admit, he liked that side of her. He realised, all this time Juvia was just being honest, he was the one who wasn't honest even with himself, making everything harder.

_You wierdo...You've changed me a little too, you know that?_

A little later they thanked the mayor for the dinner and headed to the inn.

"Umm..It's still early.. Would you like to hang with Juvia a little longer?" she asked nervously.

"O-Okay" He felt a knot in his stomach. He knew deep inside that staying alone with her in a room would eventually throw his self control out of the window.

**This the very first scene of this story that came to my mind. I was thinking that what those two really need is an honest conversation. Where Gray would admit all the reasons why he keeps his distance from Juvia and he would find out about her lonely past and what he really means to her. ****So I thought, how can I make them have the talk? I wanted to attempt a lemon fic for a while, so I decided to combine those two, then more ideas popped up and...tadaaa !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you soo much for your reviews, you're all so sweet!**

**Hey, do you see that? It's the smut coming! (big blush, I mean really big, I'm so embarassed)**

Juvia unlocked the door and they walked in. She went to the boudoir and removed the heavy earrings she was wearing.

Gray walked behind her and wrapped one arm around her stomach while with his other hand he removed her hair to her left shoulder. He brushed his lips on her bare shoulder. It was more of a soft touch and less of a kiss. She suppressed a moan as she felt his lips tickling her.

"I'll stop if you want" he said softly. He felt a little guilty that he gave in to the temptation so quickly. But a magnetic pull was dragging him towards the adorable wierdo he couldn't take out of his mind all day.

"Don't." she pleaded.

She looked at their reflection on the mirror as he nuzzled her neck, letting her intoxicating scent fill his lungs. _We look so good together_, she thought.

Juvia tried to turn around to face him, but he held her back, placing wet kisses on neck down to her collarbone.

Gray tightened his grip on her belly, his hardening errection pressed against her. She pushed her hips back on his pelvis and they both gasped, the heat rising instantly.

He reached the zipper of her dress and pulled it downwards, letting her dress fall on the floor.

She tilted her head back and let it rest on his shoulder.

He looked at her beautiful figure that reflected on the mirror and smirked before his wandering hands travelled on her breasts, giving them a little squeeze, on her bare abdomen and lowered to a fair grip of her waist. His breath on her neck made her shiver.

He turned her around to face him and their lips crashed onto each other.

Their tongues wrestled passionately. How she had missed his taste.. She grabbed the end of Gray's T-shirt and slowly pulled it upwards. Their lips parted only so that she could tug the T-shirt off his head and then met again. Gray bit her lower lip, the feeling of her skin on his stirring up his desire.

"I want you so bad.." she whispered wantonly.

Gray walked backwards, pulling Juvia along, until his legs met the edge of the bed. He sat and Juvia crawled on his lap, placing her arms around his neck. He undid her bra, and threw it on the floor. His hands slithered on her breasts and his thumbs rubbed each nipple, which hardened in an instant.

A little moan escaped her lips. He gave her a mischievous smirk and buried his face in her cleavage, making her gasp. He cupped her right breast with his one hand and put the left one in his mouth, his tongue flicking against the nipple.

_Not even in her wildest dreams did Juvia imagine that Gray-sama would drive her in such bliss!_

She pulled his head closer and he groaned hungrily while he stroked his tongue all over her breasts, suckling the soft flesh as he went, leaving small marks on it.

Gray lied on the bed with Juvia on top of him. Trying to ease the ache between her thighs, she rubbed against his crotch. His body hardened in response and he let out a little sound of pleasure.

His hand reached to her face, pulled her blue locks behind her ear, then caressed along the line of her jaw before falling back on the bed.

She bent upon him and placed a soft kiss on the side of his mouth, then kissed her way down to his chest, lower on his ripped abs until she reached the tip of his jeans. She paused for a second, not realy sure of what she should do. She slowly pulled it downwards along with his boxers, revealing his member that throbbed painfully in anticipation, and he kicked them the rest of the way off.

She wrapped her hand around it and looked hesitantly at Gray who smiled at her as he was fixing the pillows behind his head to have a better view of her.

She flicked her tongue against the head and felt his erection twitch at the sudden feeling. Then she licked all over its length from the base to the head and put it in her hot mouth. He bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan.

She swirled her tongue around the head and then sucked it gently. Little groans escaped his throat. She started moving her head up and down, sinking more of its length in each time. Gray instinctively put his hands on her head and matched the movements that she made.

He tightened his grip on her hair, almost pulling her blue locks, when his member almost reached the back of her throat.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she licked some transparent salty fluid that appeared on the tip of the head. Her tone was innocent and playful at the same time.

"Fuck yes…nnnh so good…"

She continued sucking it while she stroke her hand on its base. When he felt that he was dangerously close to orgasm he stopped her. He didn't want this little play to end just yet. Besides, he thought cumming in her mouth wasn't the gentlest thing he could do at her first time doing this.

'Come here." he said in a husky voice.

She crawled back to his chest, and Gray flipped her so that her back was against the bed. He sat back and let her feet rest on his chest. Then he slowly pulled her lacy panties off and let it fall somewhere on the bed. She felt an ache throbbing in her core at the contact with the cold air.

He spread her thighs a little and slid his index between her wet folds. He explored the area a little before focusing on her clit, making circular movements on it. She parted her lips to a silent cry.

He then moved his finger at her entrance and plunged it inside. He rolled his digit a couple of times, the tightness enticing him to no end, he could almost feel it on his hard on.

She grabbed the mattress tightly and arched her back as he pumped in and out. Her moans were loud and erratic. He inserted another finger while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Waves of pure pleasure washed her body making her limbs feel numb.

Every thought was drained out of her mind, she could only wonder how he can be so good at this. When her walls started to clench on his fingers, he pulled them out, causing her hips to shake at the lack of his touch.

"You taste good." he said teasingly, licking his drenched fingers.

"Aaahhn…Gray…please…just…inside…Juvia…" she whimpered, unable to make coherent sentences.

He took a moment to look at her. He had decided that, although he wanted it painfully, he wouldn't do it unless she wanted. And there she was, asking for it. She shifted in her place and covered her chest with her hands. She turned her eyes away, her cheecks flushed, embarassed about the blatant way she said it, and then looked back at him.

He leaned upon her. She looked at him and tried to capture this moment in her mind forever, his muscled arms placed at each side of her head, his toned chest pressed against hers, his chain hanging on his neck, the cold metal tickling the area above her chest, his eyes searching for hers for approval.

She put her hands on his back as he settled himself at her entrance. A pinch in his stomach moved up and settled on his heart, making it beat faster. Somehow he felt it was probably the first time that sex would mean to him way more than pleasure, and that made him unexpectedly nervous.

He pushed his hips forward in short moves, sliding his member deeper each time, until his full length was inside. He looked at her. There wasn't any sign of pain in her expression. Her body got stiff for a moment, but no painful expression. It hurt but she was determined not to let out any sign of pain or weakness.

He pulled out, then pushed back in and gasped.

"Oh god..." he mumbled. It was so thight and wet, he felt about to explode. His limits were gravely tested here.

He started pumping inside her. Her hands caressed his toned back. Their lips locked on an intense kiss.

The feeling of her walls wrapping around his length made him ache for more. He increased his pace, making her quiver underneath him.

He slid his hand between their sweaty bodies and pressed a finger on her clit.

"Gray...aahh.." she whimpered, arching her back against his chest.

His hand moved on her back, her nails digged in his shoulders while he rested his head in her neck.

The friction, the vibrations of her throat as she moaned louder and louder were driving him crazy. Unaware of how much more he could hold out, he kept thrusting in faster and harder, throwing her over the edge, but he refused to follow until he gave her so much pleasure that her body couldn't take it.

Her walls contracted, tickling him to ecstacy and he came inside her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on him desperately to maintain the contact of their bodies while he shifted slightly inside her, still feeling the sweet pleasure running through him. She lied back on the bed, pulling him along.

He rested his forehead on hers, both panting heavily. When their breathing returned to normal, he kissed her lips softly and lied on the bed beside her.

Gray flashed a grin at her and pulled her in his arm. She was slightly smiling but he couldn't really tell what she was thinking. He hoped she didn't regret anything.

Juvia covered them with the blanket and placed her hand on his chest. She was just happy, it almost felt like a dream, but his dark blue eyes piercing through hers, the sweat on his neck proved it was all real.

His hand placed above hers, their fingers tangled together. Soon he fell alseep.

"I love you" she whispered and closed her eyes.

**I don't know how I'm writting this...! Cause generally, I'm quite a decent girl on the outside..OMG! **

**Hope you found it steamy.**

**And don't you dare thing the smut is over! Oh great, now I'm embarassed again..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Well umm...I was hoping for some more enthusiasm upon the previous chapter...I tried hard to make it good and...sigh :P**

**Anyway, I couldn'd stay depressed for ever, so I present to you the last (for now) chapter! Enjoy!**

They woke up late the next morning. Gray pulled her close and nuzzled in her neck. Juvia purred in response. She felt she was in seven heaven.

"Gray-sama…" she hugged his arm that was wrapped around her stomach.

"It's so comfortable, I don't want to get up.." he muttered, his eyes half closed. A smirk curved on his face as he sniffed her hair. He had an amazing night and now he was morning cuddling...with Juvia! And it felt so nice! He chuckled. If someone came and told him a week ago what he would be doing today, he would mock them for speaking nonesense.

He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and reached his hand out to find his boxers and put them on. His eyes wandered around the room.

"Shit!" he said when his eyes fell on the clock. Juvia was startled. "The train departs in an hour!" He jumped off the bed. "It's Saturday, there's no other train today!"

Juvia sqealed at the realization. "Such little time! When is Juvia gonna take a shower and pack ?! My God! How is Juvia supposed to fit all that stuff in her bag?"

"You can put some in mine" he said as he picked up his clothes . "See you later!" he bit her left thigh, on the mark of Fairy Tail, and rushed to the door. He ran to his room, without noticing the maids from the previous day standing nearby.

"Should we tell him that exhibitionism is not allowed here?" the shorter maid asked, when he vanished in his room.

"Nah, he's a catch. Let's just peek at him." The taller one replied.

One hour later they were boarding on the train to Magnolia. They settled themselves to some empty seats and watched out of the window as the train left the beautiful village. Gray smiled.

"What?" Juvia asked cheerfully.

"A train trip without Natsu whining in my ear all the time… It feels good."

Juvia smiled back. They ate the mint-flavored sweets that she had bought until they were stuffed. Time went by quickly and the train stopped at Magnolia's train station. They stepped off the train.

Gray gazed at the familiar scenery. He shook his head, thinking of how much things had changed in just a couple of days. Before they left for this mission, Juvia was a nakama and now they were… What were they actually_? _His heart clutched in his chest when he thought about boyfriend and girlfriend. He couldn't fool himself anymore, knew he liked Juvia as he never liked a girl before but he wasn't sure if they could work out as a couple. Relationships were not his thing and the least he wanted was to hurt her. However, everything else was not good enough. Friends with benefits...no strings attached romance...they didn't feel right at all. He took a deep breath. He hoped that returning to their normal lives in Magnolia would help him sort things out.

"I'll walk you home, there's no way you can carry this thing on your own all that distance." Her bag was even heavier that before, due to all the things she had bought in Acanthus.

"Gray-sama, you're so kind!" she hugged his arm. They headed to the dormitory.

"There you go" he said when they reached the entrance of Fairy Hills.

"Gray-sama, umm… would you like to come in?" she asked nervously. She didn't want them to part already.

"What?" he was always curious to see how it was like from the inside. "No, I can't. Guys are not allowed, you know that."

"But Juvia wants to... Juvia will cook a meal for you! Please!" she begged with puppy eyes. She didn't want them to part just yet.

"Tch.. Fine!"

"Yay!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. _  
_

Gray moved his head to look at the lobby. It was cozy, definitely looked like a place where women live. He didn't have enough time to stare at the unfamiliar place, because Juvia dragged him on the staircase.

Soon they were out of Juvia's room. She was searching for her keys when a thought crossed her mind. "Umm.. Gray-sama, could you wait outside just a little bit?"

"You're kidding me right? I'm not supposed to be here, I can't afford to get-" Juvia silently slid in her room and closed the door behind her "caught. Dammit!"

Juvia ran all over her room frantically, collecting her Gray plushies and every other item she had related to him, and threw them in her closet as she thought that he would freak out if he saw them. The talk they had the previous night made her realise that some of her habits were repelling him and she didn't want that. She decided that she didn't need them anyway when she has the real thing.

Meanwhile, Gray rested his back against the wall and waited for Juvia to open." _She's gonna pay for this… _At some point, he saw Carla flying at the other side of the corridor. He froze in his place, trying not to make any noise and catch her attention. A little later, he saw Erza walking towards the staircase. She had a towel wrapped around her and a smaller towel hanging on her shoulder, probably heading to the bathroom. Gray felt himself drenched in cold sweat. _Shit, it's Erza! That's it, I'm gonna die!_

Soon Juvia opened the door and let him in. "I'll get you back for this." he said as he walked in.

"Gray-sama can spank Juvia all he wants!"

"Whaaat?!" he said, slightly disgusted, his cheeks flushed. Juvia giggled playfully.

She went to the bathroom and changed into a short white cotton dress while he stripped down to his boxers (always unconsciously) and sat on the couch. He looked at her room, it was girly and smelled like Juvia.

"You need any help?" he asked, when she got down to business, cutting the meat into small bites.

"Do you know how to chop peppers into even slices?" she asked back.

"Nope."

"Then Juvia will take care of everything!"

About half an hour later, the food was ready. She placed the plate on the small table in front of the couch. "Chicken bites with fried vegetables!"

He took the fork and put a piece in his mouth. "Delicious. You're a good cook!" he said as he chewed.

_Gray took her hands and placed them on his bare chest. "When we get married, you'll cook for me every single day." he said softly. "Yes" she replied._

_Aaaah Juvia is so happy!_

"You'd better start to eat soon, otherwise I'm gonna eat it all by myself!" he said, making her snap out of her fantasy.

"Okay!" They devoured it in no time.

Juvia looked at Gray flashing a grin at her. He was there, hanging with her at her place and she loved him so much. She couldn't ask for more. Her mind flew to last night's events, to the way he made her feel. A weird mixture of love and lust run in her veins. She wanted to feel him like this again.

She bent towards him and licked the sauce from his lower lip, slightly pulling it with her teeth. He smiled as she did, feeling his member grow painfully.

He placed his hands on her jawline and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues flicked against each other in a wild pace.

She grabbed the pulsating bulge above the fabric of his boxers, and rubbed her hand on it up and down. He groaned in her mouth and bucked his hips against her hand.

His hands travelled on her juicy hips, burying them under her dress and she wrapped her arms around hs neck, deepening their kiss.

He run his hands on her flat stomach, then back down to her hips, he grabbed her butt and lied her on the couch with him on top.

Their tongues kept wrestling as he slowly pushed her dress upwards, revealing her slim body. He pulled it off her head and threw it on the floor.

He moved his lips on her neck, nipping and suckling the tender skin, then licked down the valley of her breasts and trailed a path of wet kisses on her belly. He grabbed the tip of her lacy panties with his teeth and pulled it downwards, using his hands to remove it completely.

His palm slid between her thighs, and spread them open.

Anticipation burnt her loins as he placed soft kissed on her inner thighs, before burying his wet tongue in her soaked folds. He licked the clit and felt her hips shake in his hands.

He gave it another flick while his right hand reached on her breasts, making her gasp.

She whimpered wantonly as he swirled his tongue on the sensitive organ, putting more pressure against it each time. Then he inserted his index in her entrance, pumping it fast and shots of pleasure stroke her body like electricity.

"Aaahh… haaah…it feels so good…so good…" she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her core.

Fluids ran in his mouth as ecstasy blurred her mind, making her lose sense of time and place. Making her cry out like that, he enjoyed it as much as she did, aching to feel himself inside her.

He crawled back at her, supporting his weight on his one arm and tugged his boxers off. Groaning in need as his shaft slid between her folds, rubbed her clit and placed at her entrance. He slowly pushed forward, burying his erection in the warmth of her walls. He pulled back and started pumping inside her. He fought the urge to go rough on her; it was all still new to her after all. He didn't mind though, he liked it anyway.

She put her hands in his spiky hair and pulled him for a passionate kiss, while playing with his black locks.

His hand ran on her left leg, caressing her thigh. He slightly bent her knee closer to her upper body.

"I'm not hurting you, right?"

"No" she said softly

He dived in the crook of her neck and kissed it hungrily while he moved in and out slowly.

She placed her hands on this lower back, trying to push him deeper inside her.

"Faster…" she whimpered between her moans.

Gray hissed. "Now you're ordering me around?" He thrust in faster and harder.

"Like this?" he asked teasingly. She moaned helplessly in response.

"I'll take it as a yes"

Gray flipped them over, so that she was on top. She looked down to him, he tilted his head to the side, smiling at her, sweat glowing on his neck and chest.

She gave an experimental flick of her hips. He grabbed her waist, raised her up, then thrust her back down and she moaned as she felt his member reach new depths inside her.

She started rolling her hips, soon she grew confidence and increased her pace. The sound of her hips slamming on his thighs made him lose every least bit of sanity.

He undid her lacy bra and let her breasts bounce in his palms as she moved. A loud moan left her mouth, she loved the feeling of him inside her. She gazed at him, his eyes were closed and he let out little sounds of pleasure.

She leaned forward and put her arms on the edge of the couch, behind his head.

He moved his hips up and down to match her movements. She buried her head in his neck with a loud incoherent sound leaving her lips as she felt his member strike a sensitive spot inside her.

She stopped moving on her own, dragged in a state of oblivion where she could not think but only feel, and let him ride her orgasm, pulling her against his erection.

A couple of thrusts later he reached his climax letting out a loud groan, both consumed by blissful pleasure and she collapsed on him, panting heavily. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

He closed his eyes, waves of affection warmed him inside. He wrapped his arms on her back, holding her tight on him as though an invisible hand would grab her and take her away from him. He wanted to be with her, wake up next to her, take her on dates, hold her hand when they walk, pull her back to the ground when she over-reacted, he wanted her too cheer him up when he's feeling down...

"Say Juvia…" he said when her breathing slowed down "do you want to go for dinner with me tonight?" He just wanted to hang with her and do things that she liked. As if he had set a new goal, know everything about Juvia. People are working on their relationships every day, he can do it too.

It was the first time he was asking her on a date and she was filled with joy. "Of course!" she pressed a soft kiss on his lips and nuzzled back in his neck.

"Don't leave me..." he whispered. His thoughts flowed from his mouth in such a low voice, as though it wasn't meant for someone to hear. But Juvia did. She smiled, she knew Gray-sama was not the type that expressed feelings with words, so she didn't want to pressure him with answering something back. She just closed her eyes and stayed in his arms.

**This is it! The strory is called Once upon a mission and the mission is now over so...yeah.. Hope you liked it!**

**Though I feel like posting an extra chapter or two, with some random fluff or something. I have some things in mind, but I'm open to ideas, so if you have any, tell me in review or PM! hehe**

**Anyway! Please review to let me know if it left you with a good impression! Or anything else you want to say!**

**One more thing, I feel a little bad that I didn't have them use protection either time. But they hadn't planned it out, it just happened so... Let's just say that Juvia was not in her fertile days and Gray is not carrying any STDs, but they'll be good kids in the future and use a condom. :P**


	9. Chapter 9 - EXTRA CHAPTER!

**Heeey! Sorry I was late to upload. I'm staying to my parent's house for the Easter holidays and I just couldn't find peace to write. But as promised, here it is, the extra ever after chapter!**

Gray opened his eyes. It was still dark around, seems that he woke up early.

His half lidded eyes searched for the clock on the bedroom wall. It was 6 o'clock. _What the fuck?_ he thought. He ran his hand in his hair, it felt impossible to fall back to sleep. He then looked at the other side of his bed; it was empty. He sighed. The previous two days he had woken up next to the bluenette and somehow he had gotten used to it.

He flipped on his stomach, still staring at the empty side of the bed. Without realizing it, the image of her looking back at him formed in his mind. Her wavy blue hair a little messy, her luscious lips curved into a smile, her beautiful body covered by the sheets. His hand reached out towards it but it fell softly on the bed. He dived his face in the pillow. _What is this? _A weird feeling settled in his chest. He never really had an actual relationship, he didn't know if that was normal but he did know that he hadn't felt like this before.

He pulled off the pillow and blew some air out of his mouth, there was no point in staying like this since he couldn't sleep again anyway.

He walked to the bathroom, taking his boxers off, stepped in the shower and turned the water on. Cold water ran on his raven hair making it stick on his forehead and dripped down on his chiseled chest and abs, washing away the remnants of his fatigue.

The peaceful sound of the shower made him oblivious to everything else, he could only imagine her pressed against the shower wall, moaning in pleasure as his hands roamed on her wet body. His morning hard on twitched at the thought. He groaned. He had seen her just a few hours ago and he already missed her in every possible way.

He pulled his hair backwards. Well now he was allowed to think of her like that, Juvia was his girlfriend. His… He liked the idea that they belonged to each other.. He tilted his head to the side, wondering since when he became fond of this romantic crap.

He grabbed the towel and stepped out.

He was on his way out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around his hips when he stopped in front of the mirror and took some time to look at his reflection. Scratches were placed on his back and he had a purple mark on his shoulder. He should try and keep his clothes on if he didn't want the others at the guild to start talking about how he got these.

…

He was strolling in the streets of Magnolia to kill some time; it would be weird if he showed up in the guild this early of the day.

His mind flew to their date yesterday evening. To describe it as fun would be an understatement. They went to a new restaurant, had the most delicious dishes ever and later on they ordered some drinks. But Juvia is a light drinker, and after the first one her cheeks were already flushed pink and she started talking nonstop. She kept saying how excited she was to have a date with him, but for the first time he was not bothered at all, on the contrary he found her extremely cute, supporting her head on her wrist and keep referring to herself in third person. He couldn't help but grin in response and play along, asking her questions so that she would keep acting like this. He found out many things about her.. Metal was her favorite music. Like what?! Quite unexpected for an elegant woman like Juvia. He realized that this explained why she was the only one who likes Gajeel's singing. _She is full of surprises.._ He felt he would never get bored of finding out stuff like that about her. They stayed there until they were the only ones left. Then he walked her home. He wanted to ask her to stay in his place for the night, and it took every ounce of his will not to do so, as it practically was their first date and he decided to take things slow. Well, he was kinda late to remember about taking things slow. Now he sort of regretted playing the gentleman, he could be spooning in bed with her instead of wandering aimlessly in the streets.

The sun was now up for good, so he turned left on a street and headed to Fairy Tail.

When he reached the guild's door he stopped as reality stroke him. Those past few days it was just the two of them that he had forgotten about their friends in Fairy Tail. He didn't feel like discussing with them about him and Juvia but he didn't want to hide it from them either. He sighed. They had already meddled too much, blabbering about how he should give her a straight answer or how she would eventually melt his heart. He had enough of their teasing, which he assumed would only be worse now that they actually had a point. But what if Juvia was already there and had told them everything? _Well that would save me from some trouble…_he thought.

He was standing there for a whole minute and thought he looked like an idiot, so he opened the door hesitantly and walked inside, deciding that he wouldn't initiate a talk about that matter.

* * *

Juvia shut the door of her room open. Normally she would already be at the guild, but today she didn't rush to go. She took a bubble bath, she even used the new soap she bought in the village, then took some time to pick a nice dress and fix her hair, while singing along with the radio.

_Juvia has to look beautiful for Gray-sama! Uh-huh, so that Gray-sama can brag about his girlfriend!_

She danced the way towards the exit of the dormitory, as though she was starring in a musical, and saw Wendy with Carla standing by.

"Good-morning!"

"Good morning Juvia-san! You seem to be in a very good mood today!"

"That's because Juvia has the best boyfriend in the world!" she said and walked out, making some pirouettes.

"Poor girl. I think she's losing it…" Carla said with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm…boyfriend…Could it be-?" Wendy muttered but stopped when she noticed Erza behind her, patting her head. She watched as Juvia disappeared, a soft smile formed in her face. _Finally…Gray, it was time you did something._

_..._

Juvia headed cheerfully towards the guild. _Yes, Juvia has the best boyfriend! The handsomest, the kindest and the most amazing lover.. And he's all hers! Bite Juvia's dust love-rivals! _

On her way, she saw a pharmacy. _Well Juvia does want 33 babies but maybe it's kinda early for that..._ She giggled and walked in.

* * *

Gray walked towards the bar, scanning the guild hall to find Juvia, but she wasn't there.

Mira welcomed him with a big smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning Gray! Can I get you something?"

"An iced coffee" he replied.

"So…how was your mission with Juvia?" she asked while preparing coffee.

_Typical Mira-chan, asking questions… _He could cope with that. "Good."

A smirk appeared on her face as she poured the coffee into a cup but Gray didn't pay too much attention. "I knew that mission was just perfect for you two!"

"Yeah thanks" he said casually.

"Giihii "

He turned around and saw Gajeel at the other side of the bar, wearing a devious smile. Gray raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I bet you had fun, didn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, although he had an idea. Did he know something or he was just trying to dig things out?

"You tell me..."

"Gajeel!" Levy pulled his arm. "Stop it!" she whispered.

"Whatever" he mumbled, chewing a metal.

Gray took his cup and headed to an empty table. _What the hell was that?_ Before he could make a guess Cana landed a huge glass of beer on the table and sat beside him.

"Morning!" she said as she settled herself on the chair.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Same." She took a big sip of her beer. "You? How was your mission?"

"Piece of cake."

"I see.. When did you guys come back?"

"Yesterday noon." He replied, placing his hands on the back of his head.

She had already emptied half of her glass. "So how come you didn't come by the guild yesterday?"

"I umm went for lunch." _Well that's practically true.._

Her eyes narrowed. "What about Juvia? She didn't show up either.."

Her questions were starting to make him uncomfortable. It was a good chance for him to say that they were together now, but for some reason he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. His hands played with his coffee cup to hide his nervousness. "How should I know?"

"Well you were at her place, you're the one who's supposed to know"

Gray choked on his coffee and started coughing. Cana sighed and hit his back to ease him from the cough. He gazed at her, looking as though his eyeballs were going to pop out of his skull, unable to speak as he was still trying to clear his throat but his expression was saying 'how do you know?'

"Levy saw you leaving Fairy Hills yesterday" she burst into laughs, "Oh my god, your face was totally worth it!"

_So that's why Gajeel was acting like that…_ He wondered how many people knew about it.

"So are you two together now or what?"

"Yeah.." he mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Finally, we were sick of waiting!" she pouted. She put an arm on his shoulder and leaned close to his ear. "Did you do it?"

He crossed his arms and looked the other way, a pinkish shade dyed his cheeks.

"That's a yes! You naughty boy!" She placed her now empty glass on the table. "Tell me 'bout it, onee-san wants to know everything!"

"Don't wanna" He was surprised by his own embarrassment; in the past he didn't mind having that kind of talk with his oldest friend here in Fairy Tail but now he didn't feel like sharing it. Maybe because, unlike his previous dates, Juvia was way more than just a fling. He didn't know.

"Come on Gray, don't be like that!"

He was about to answer something back when he heard the door open. Natsu and Lucy walked in with Happy flying above their heads.

"We're back!" he roared, blowing fire out of his mouth.

_Escape plan: Challenge the flame brain to a fight!_ He jumped out of the chair, startling Cana.

"Hey-" she started but Gray was already in the middle of the guild hall.

"Oi Natsu! Fight me if you dare, you fire bastard!" he yelled, pointing his fist towards the dragon slayer.

"I'll be right there ice princess! Just wait till I fill my stomach and then I'll beat you to a pulp!" Natsu yelled back, heading to the bar.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked!"

"Gray-sama!" His heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice. He slowly turned around and found himself in front of Juvia.

"Hey. Good morning.." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He was looking at her but he could feel a lot of eyes pinned on them. Before he realized she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "Juvia missed you!" She looked up to him and bent towards his lips.

"Hey wait-"Gray gulped as he watched her coming closer, when their lips were inches away, he turned his head and she met his cheek instead.

Juvia looked at him with a puzzled expression. The past two days he always returned the kiss and many times he initiated it himself. _Gray-sama is acting kind of weird. Is he sick?_

"Now I'm all fired up! Bring it on popsicle!" Natsu growled, trying to stuff a whole burger in his mouth.

"Geez Natsu! Can't you eat like a normal person first?" Lucy whined.

"But Lucy, if I take too long the stripping jerk will think that I chickened out! COME ON GRAY!"

He reached his hands to her waist but pulled them away immediately. "See you later okay?" he said and joined Natsu.

"Fight-o!" Happy cried out. "Now that Erza is still not here!"

"D-Do your best!" She sounded like her normal enthusiastic self but she felt sort of frustrated_. Could it be that Gray-sama changed his mind?…That's it, he changed his mind…And it's all Juvia's fault, being so pushy and noisy and annoying and boring and…and…probably now he doesn't like Juvia anymore…Juvia ruined everything!_ She placed her hands on her head, tugging on her hat, her eyes widened as she restrained herself from crying.

Gray punched Natsu right in the face but he landed a strong kick on his stomach in response.

Lucy's voice reached his ears as they kept wrestling. "Juvia are you okay?"

"Yeah, Juvia is fine!"

He looked at her with the corner of his eye. _That's not fine. What the hell am I doing? We just started dating and I already messed up… _

"Sorry Natsu, another time" he crashed his forehead on Natsu's, making him lose his balance and walked to Juvia. The way things were, he didn't care what they might think.

"Not fair Gray!" he shrieked, stumbling backwards and rubbing his hurt forehead.

Gray grabbed her hand, "Come with me for a second"

He leaded the way to the guild's library. She was confused, she couldn't tell what he was up to. Her brain worked frantically to figure it out, but only bad thoughts crossed her mind, one worse than the other. When they walked in, he pulled her to the nearest counter. Juvia sat on it and he stood in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Gray-sama…"

"Look umm.." he started, avoiding her eyes, "the others didn't know about…well, about us and then you showed up, excited and all, and I didn't know how to deal with it, I'm not good at expressing myself this way in front of others, I'm not too fond of it I suppose.." he sighed and looked in her blue eyes. "I kinda ruined it for you and I'm sorry.."

A tear fell from her eye "Juvia thought you changed your mind…"

He frowned. "About what?"

"About us…" a sob slipped from her lips.

He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb, gazing straight in her eyes. "You silly… I won't get enough of you that easily"

He tried not to show it, but he was really touched by how strong her feelings for him were, so much he could feel his insides twitch. He decided he had to become better for her sake.

Her face lit, she felt a burder leave her chest. "Juvia is the one who should be sorry, Juvia should have known that it would make you feel uncomfortable.."

He pulled some stray blue hairs behind her ear "Nevermind,it's alright.."

"So…Juvia can show how happy she is when the others are not around?"

"Mmmhmm" He bent closer to her face. "You can do anything you want then" he said, his tone filled with lust. Then he remembered her not so hidden masochistic side "Well, almost anything.." he added.

Juvia smirked, her eyes wandered on his features. She removed the raven bangs that fell on his forehead to get a better view.

"It's swollen" she said softly.

"I know. That blockhead Natsu.."

She leaned and placed a soft kiss on the knob, making him flush.

He pressed his lips on hers and she gave in, closing her eyes. She parted her lips, letting him slid his tongue in her mouth for a deep and tender kiss. They stayed like this for a few moments, tilting their heads to the side for better access.

"Kukuku…" Happy's voice made them stop.

He managed to take a glimpse of two white haired heads, that belonged to the Strauss sisters, and the blue cat before they disappeared behind the door.

"I can see you!" he yelled angrily, then turned back to Juvia, his voice softened again. "Come on, let's go"

He helped her get off the counter and they walked outside.

**Probably I'll upload one more extra chappie, but it will take some time! I'll change the status to 'complete' but the bonus chapter is still on :P**

**Thank you so much for your reviews/favs/follows :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - EXTRA LONG EXTRA CHAPTER

**Yo! This is the last extra chapter...But I made it extra long! Actually it's the longest chappie I've ever written and I'm like 'whoa how did that happen?!' I always admired how other people can write long chapters and I'm excited that I could do it just once! Don't mind me..**

**I realised I've been working on this fic for more than a month! I had fun writting it and I hope that sometime I'll be inspired to write for Gruvia again :P hehe**

**I just can't wait for Gray and Juvia's fight with Lyon and Cheria to be animated, though I don't like the new animation, gah why did they have to change it so much?! Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

It was evening.

"I'm never getting on a train again!" Natsu whined, his eyes still swirling from the nausea, as they made their way from Magnolia's train station to the guild.

"Hang in there Natsu.." Happy said.

"Luce, will you give me a rub on my back when we get home?"

"Sure!" She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Now I feel a little better..." he said and Lucy gave him a cute grin.

Erza looked at the couple with the corner of her eye and smiled.

"You're making me sick.." Gray muttered. He was actually glad about his friends being together but he just wanted to piss the dragon slayer, which he did, because Natsu threw at him one of their usual insults. His mind flew to his own girlfriend.

He didn't know back when they started dating, but Juvia turned out to be the best girlfriend he could ever ask for.

At first he had feared that her acts of jealousy would stir up, but he couldn't be more wrong. Most of the times she seemed to enjoy the attention he was giving her. And while she had stopped finding love-rivals in every female that dared talk to him, he couldn't stop throwing angry glares at the guys that eyed her when they walked on the street.

They never had a fight until now. Not because they were putting effort on it but because there just wasn't anything to quarrel about. She was more enthusiastic and he was more laid-back, but they seemed to complement each other in their own way. Sometimes he wondered why they didn't start dating earlier, more like he regretted not opening up to her earlier, but then again, they had all the time ahead for that. He was also working on being a bit more demonstrative when their friends were around, which was kind of easier now that the teasing and giggling was over.

He wasn't bothered by her antics anymore, he found them rather entertaining.

She always made him little presents (all handmade, because "_spending time to make them holds a special meaning_" as she said) and he couldn't complain because he knew that was her way to show her love. At some point he thought he should return the gesture (besides, he felt bad that she puts so much effort to something she didn't really have to do), so he bought them tickets for a weekend at Akane resort. He could still remember her squeals hurting his eardrums when he showed her the tickets.

Not to mention sex. Either intense and mind-blowing or gentle and loving, it was always more than fulfilling. Just the thought of it could give him a boner. She was so eager that he was considering of giving in to some of her kinks.

He was called back to reality when the vivid noise from the guild hall reached his ears. They walked in and headed to the bar, where Mirajane welcomed them with a warm smile.

"We're back!" Natsu roared.

"Welcome back!" she said cheerfully. "But hey, weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?"

"The client was very content, so he spared us a day." Erza replied.

Gray's eyes scanned the guild hall to find Juvia. Normally she would come to greet him the moment he stepped in the guild.

"She left a few minutes ago." Mira sang in his ear.

"No, I umm.." he started but Mira winked at him playfully.

"Mira, I'd like a milkshake!" Lucy said.

"Right away!"

"I'm exhausted so umm… I'll go home.. See you tomorrow." Gray said and sat up.

"Okay, see ya!"

"As if we don't know that he's going to Juvia!" Lucy said when he disappeared.

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, what an idiot."

* * *

Juvia's eyes wandered above the selves of the grocery shop. Gray-sama would be back from a week long mission the following day and she wanted to make him the best dinner ever. She had already picked the ingredients for his favorite food and now she was trying to choose the ones for dessert. Erza had given her the recipe for strawberry cake the other day… Should she go with that? _But Juvia has made cake for Gray-sama many times, maybe he would like something different…_ After five minutes of thinking and changing her mind quite a few times, she decided that she should make ice cream. She paid and headed home.

Juvia'd _better start from today, the ice cream will need a lot of time to be ready!_ She placed the bags on the kitchen counter, then took off her clothes and walked to the shower. She would have a nice bath before getting down to business.

She turned on the water and stepped in. She wasn't excited only because Gray would be back. Tomorrow was a special day because they would be together for three months. THREE WHOLE MONTHS! She giggled. Time had flowed so quickly, it seemed like it was yesterday when they took on that mission. She hoped that there were yet months and years and babies to come.

They always made sure to spend time together between their missions. They would hang out in the guild with their guildmates, or go to some nice place in Magnolia, or just stay in, usually at his house, where she would stay for the night. Without a doubt, it was the best days of her life and she could tell that he enjoyed it as well.

* * *

Gray was strolling the way towards Fairy Hills, holding a bag with meals from her favorite take-away restaurant. He was going to make her a surprise, since she didn't know that he was back. Hopefully it would make her happy. Before he realized, he was already outside the dormitory. Then instead of walking through the door, he headed to the right side of the building and looked up to her window, the lights were on. _Yup, she's home… _Molding magic in his hands, he made a ladder of ice and climbed to her window. His eyes wandered quickly in the room; no Juvia. But then he saw steam coming out of the bathroom door. He chuckled; she was probably taking a bath. Now what should he do.. Should he join her in the shower? _No, that would scare the shit out of her… _He shook the horror movie scene out of his mind and decided to wait for her to get out.

He had just stepped in when the bathroom door opened and she got out along with a cloud of steam, murmuring a song. She was wearing a loose salmon T-shirt that barely covered her black lacy panties. It took her a few moments to notice him.

"GRAY-SAMA!" she ran and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey!" he hugged her back, practically squeezing her on him.

She pulled her face off his chest and looked up to him, joy glinting in her eyes. "Juvia thought you'd be back tomorrow"

"True. But we finished the job earlier so…here I am. Are you happy?"

"Yes! Juvia is so happy!" She locked her lips on his for a long, deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled passionately as his hand caressed her wet hair.

They parted for air and she stepped down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, waving the bag in front of her.

Juvia clapped her hands in enthusiasm when she saw the sign on the bag. "Hai!" Then unexpectedly she buried again in his chest making him stumble a bit backwards. "Juvia is really very happy.." He smiled.

…

Juvia prepared their dinner while he was taking a shower. A few minutes later he got out, with a towel on his wet hair. The door creaking open made her turn around. Droplets of water fell from his hair down to his collarbone. Her eyes roamed from the toned deltoids to his chiseled chest and down on his delicious abs, giving their place lower to a perfectly defined V line that dived in his boxers. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side to a lustful stare, as if she could get a better view in that angle. It's been about two years that they've known each other and three months that they've been dating, yet this body made her hot as ever. All she could think is that she wanted to feel it.

"Juvia?" his voice made her snap out of it.

"Eh?" She shook her head, then turned around to hide the blush in her face. "Come here Gray-sama, let's eat!"

He walked behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. She smiled softly as she felt his lips brushing over her skin.

"So how did your mission go?" she asked as they started eating.

"Good actually. It was the first time in ages that we didn't destroy anything while on a mission. Which means that we didn't have to use part of the reward for repairs."

"Oh that's great!" She said cheerfully, knowing that Natsu and the gang had a thing for destroying stuff.

"I know.." he mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with food. "What about you?"

"Gajeel-kun went on a mission with Levy-san, so Juvia took one with Elfman-san and Lisanna-san."

"Cool. How was it?"

"Well according to Elfman-san, it was a man…"

Gray laughed, almost chocked on the potato he was chewing.

They had both finished their meal, so he walked to the bed. All his joints hurt and his muscles felt sore; it was a tough mission after all. He threw himself on the soft mattress and growled at the instant relief as his limbs fell heavy to the sides. He rolled over and patted a spot on the bed next to him, nodding her to lie down as well.

"Juvia will clean up the table a bit and she'll be right there"

"Alright" He crosses his arms behind his head and gazed at the ceiling. During all that time they were together he had found out that, apart from himself, his girlfriend was also fixated with cleaning. To him, cleaning up could wait for tomorrow but he wouldn't fight over such a petty thing.

Juvia tried to make it as fast as she could, the time she spend with her Gray-sama was priceless and she didn't want to waste any minute from cuddling with him. When she was done, she closed the lights, except for the bedside lamp and jumped on the bed.

"Gray-sama?" she whispered in his ear but she got no answer. She raised her head and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. _Stupid Juvia! You were late and Gray-sama fell asleep!_

She had spent some moments staring at his peaceful expression when she decided to follow him to sleep.

She bent and placed a soft kiss on his cheek."Goodnight Gray-sama."

**~A couple of hours later~**

He rolled over in his sleep and half of his body landed on her, placing his knee between her legs. His face rested in her neck while his hand fell on her left breast.

His weight pressed on her made her wake up. She smiled at the cute sight, his breath tickling her neck and his heart beating calmly against her skin. She caressed his back up and down, then her hands ran in his hair.

"Mmm.." his hand squeezed her breast and he rubbed his crotch on her thigh. Juvia could feel his hardening erection through the fabric of his boxers, a familiar sensation simmered in her lower abdomen.

"Gray-sama.."

He nipped and sucked at her neck while his hand slithered under her T-shirt, reached on the swell of her breast and played with the nipple, making her gasp.

He smirked at the enticing sound, the drowsiness long gone. She ran her hand on his back, brushing her nails over the rough flesh. He looked up at her, her luscious lips slightly open and her half lidded eyes filled with desire. They locked their lips in a hungry kiss. She growled in his mouth and cupped his face.

They parted for some air and he took the chance to take off her cloth that stood between their heated bodies. Now free to roam his mouth on her skin, he dived in her neck and sucked hard at her pulse point, eliciting a moan from her throat.

She placed one leg around his waist and tugged him closer to her burning core. It was his time to groan. He moved lower on her right breast and swirled his tongue on the sensitive nipple. She moaned and arched her back. Then he released it with a low 'pop' and put the other nipple in his mouth, biting it slightly. She moaned again to the delightful pain.

Gray chuckled, he was so amused by the sounds she made with just this little foreplay that he felt an unbearable urge to take her there and turn her into a moaning mess.

But not yet.

His hand caressed its way between her creamy thighs making her walls clench wildly in anticipation. He slid his fingers underneath her panties, in her slick folds and watched as she surrendered unconditionally to his touch, his eyes darkened with pure lust. She threw her head back and let out a wanton whimper. Her hand placed on his shoulder, then travelled down to feel his toned bicep and stopped on his hand, making it press stronger and increase the delicious friction.

"God, you're so wet…" he kissed her jawline, desire unfolding urgently through her. She rolled her hips slowly against his skilled fingers that stroke her opening.

He removed his hand and licked his drenched digits clean, growling at her sweet taste. She pushed his chest, making him lie on his back and crawled on him. Her lips and tongue trailed from his mouth to his neck, down to his collarbone while his hands squeezed her butt.

She pulled back and sat on his lap, her hand run on his ripped stomach and stopped at his waistband. She looked at the huge bulge on his boxers, then up to him.

"What does Gray-sama want?" she asked teasingly, her fingers playing with the waistband without moving lower.

"Touch me" his voice was deep and bold, his eyes piercing through hers. It wasn't just a demand, more like…an order. Excitement flowed in her veins, she complied and pulled down his boxers, revealing the pulsating erection that ached for attention. Her fingers teased the head and he hissed, his cock twitched painfully on her palm. She wrapped her hand around it firmly and stroked it down. He groaned and bucked his hips.

"Fuck! Juvia, I can't stand it.."

A mischievous smile formed on her face. "Well then…" she stepped off his lap and stood on her knees beside him. Her hands reached on her lacy panties, her thumbs glided underneath and, pulled the garment downwards seductively, then tugged it completely off and let it fall next to her. She stood there with her thighs spread, giving him a fair eyeful of her labia, her head tilted to the side, one hand rested on her breast and the other one tangled in her hair, inviting him for undisclosed pleasure.

Grayn licked his lower lip, it was by far the most erotic view he had ever seen and it would carve in his mind forever. _Damn…_ she sure knew how to turn him on. And the fact that she was all shy to others but could turn so incredibly sexy just for him really tempted him to no end, it stirred up an animalistic feeling inside him, that strived to take over.

He removed his boxers and crept to her. His right hand grabber his member, and rubbed it in her folds, soaking the tip with her fluids while their lips brushed on each other torturously. Juvia let out a soft gasp; she was desperate to feel him inside her but depriving from it just a little, until they both felt about to explode, would make it more intense and fulfilling.

His hands slid to her sides. He grinned at her before flipping her on her fours. His palm trailed on her back, pushing it down on the bed and she grabbed the mattress firmly as she felt his shaft poking on her moist entrance.

He pushed his hips forward, sinking his length deep inside her. He breathed out heavily as the addictive feeling of her warm walls wrapping around him washed through his heated body. He grabbed tight on her waist.

He pulled out and then shoved back in fast. Her lips parted to a loud cry and she threw her head back, losing her mind in the sweet pleasure. He rolled his hips pulling her firmly against his erection. His voice cracked as he groaned, this angle was just mind-blowing. The grip on her waist became tighter, his fingertips dug into the soft flesh as he thrust into her hard but in a rather slow pace.

He bent upon her, his necklace tickling her back, and placed an affectionate kiss on her shoulder. She whispered sweet words that made his heart clutch on his chest. His hands wrapped around her stomach and he raised their upper bodies, keeping up the rhythm he had set.

Juvia cupped his neck and pulled him for a deep kiss, groaning as he roamed his tongue in her mouth. His one hand squeezed her left breast while the other one moved between her thighs and pinched her clit. She moaned longingly, her hand placed on the hand that kneaded her breast.

"Haahh… Gray… m-more… "

Grazing his teeth on her neck, his thrusts became more aggressive while his fingers worked on her clit frantically.

"Aaaahhh… so –uugh– so deep… haaaaahhh..GRAY-SAMAAA!" she screamed shamelessly loud, her eyes rolling on the back of her head.

Sweat was dripping down on his neck. "You're so loud, Juvia.." he whispered huskily, nipping at her earlobe. "Don't you mind the other girls hearing?"

"They're –ahh– used to Juvia making noise a long time now… I don't think they'll bother.." the words rolled on her tongue without really thinking about it, her mind had stopped functioning properly long ago.

He stopped for a moment to process the information. They usually spent the night at his place. Actually he hadn't come to her house for ages. Which means… A devious smirk crept on his face.

"Interesting."

He pulled out, making her loins twitch at the loss of contact, and lied her on her back, a dangerous sparkle glinting in his eyes. Her face was all red and heated from embarrassment. She never really meant to let him know about what she's been doing when she was alone, how she tried to soothe the need for him, back from the days they still weren't a couple (to the point she thought that the girls in the dormitory could hear her and just had the tack to let it go). Now she had a feeling that he would tease her about it. And she was damn right.

He lied upon her, grinding his erection on her entrance. "So tell me, Juvia" he buried his face in her neck, nibbling the tender skin, "What do you imagine me do when you touch yourself?" She whimpered, his voice deep and hoarse, sending shivers down her spine.

"Come on Juvia" He pushed forth a little, burying the tip of his member inside her; her walls clamped, desperate to wrap around his full length. Her hands placed on his hips, trying to pull him into her but he wouldn't move an inch further "I am your lover, you can talk to me about those kind of stuff.." he whispered on her lips.

"Could it be what I'm doing now?" he asked and thrust in hard. She cried out helplessly.

He withdrew and plunged two fingers inside her. "Or am I just touching you?" he prompted, rolling his digits.

"Haaahh…"

"Tell me."

Her hands slowly trailed up on his muscular back and dived in his spiky black hair, her blue eyes stared in his darker ones. "Both" she admitted and her cheeks flushed.

Gray flashed a grin at her. "See, it wasn't that hard" he said softly and pressed his lips on her.

"I do it too sometimes…" he mumbled as he trailed wet kisses on her breast.

"A-and you think of Juvia?" she looked down to him as he sucked her nipple.

He let his mouth off her breast and crawled up to her. "Only you" he kissed her lower lip.

"I think of your body" he kissed the corner of her mouth, making her cheeks blush even more

"and my hands on it" he kissed the other corner

"and –nghh – I'd better stop talking about it if you want us to keep having fun 'cause I feel like I'm gonna cum"

She giggled. Her hand reached on his face, her middle and index finger brushed across his lips. He put them in his mouth and flicked his tongue.

"Make love to Juvia" she said softly.

He muttered something she didn't catch, then pushed her against the bed's headboard and slammed into her. She moaned wantonly and wrapped her legs around him. He shoved his hips mercilessly, his one hand on her lower back, supporting her weight, and the other one pinned hers on the wall above their heads.

Their erratic moans and the sinful sound of skin slamming on skin filled the room. They rocked their hips in a wild pace, creating the most ravishing friction. Her voice cracked as she felt the powerful orgasm washing through her, activating all her nerves.

Her nails dug into his back, the pleasure was more than her mind could conceive.

Resting his head in neck, he lost count of the times he felt he would come, but he didn't, the burning sensation kept coiling inside him. He just couldn't get enough of it, her body, her warmth, her smell, her moans, everything. He craved everything about her as though his life depended on it.

Her limbs went numb and she fell on his lap, panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place as he made slow, shallow thrusts inside her, giving her time to calm down, his eyes locked on her beautiful features. Her eyes were still shut and she whispered his name breathlessly. Of all the sounds she made during sex, and she made a lot, in every decibel, this one was his favorite. She raised her heavy eyelids and looked at him.

"God, I love you." he rushed out, "So much that I feel I can't show you with words.."

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him for a tender kiss.

He picked up agonizing speed and with a loud moan she let her head fall on his shoulder. He pumped faster, deeper, harder, feeling the heat roaming wildly all over him. Groaning hoarsely while he was consumed by raw pleasure that drove him past the point of sanity.

She threw her head back and screamed as her body was lit on fire again. In the blissful haze she could feel his hard on throb in her clamping walls and with a final thrust he came, spilling his hot seed inside her.

They slipped down on the bed. He breathed deeply above her quivering body to satiate his lungs with air, eyes shut, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He raised his head from her neck to look at her.

"That was-" he stopped to catch his breath, "fuckin' amazing…"

He pulled out and lied on the soft bed, his aching arms fell to the sides.

She lied upon him, resting her forearms on his chest. He fixed the pillows behind his head to have a better view. Her blue hair glued on her forehead due to the sweat and her cheeks were still red from the heat.

"Now Juvia feels wide awake and can't fall back to sleep.."

Gray smirked. "Really? I am kinda tired…"

"But when you woke up Juvia you didn't seem tired at all!"

He raised his shoulders. "Well you squeezed my energy out"

She giggled.

"But if you can't sleep then I'll keep you company" he added, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Her face lit with joy. "Gray-sama, you're so sweet!" she exclaimed and crushed her lips on his, startling him.

He flashed his attractive grin, making her heart clutch in her chest; he was so handsome.

"Actually…" she shifted above him "Juvia can't sleep because she is very excited!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because it was the first time Gray-sama told Juvia that he loves her!" she replied softly.

"Was it?" he said nervously, averting his eyes, a slight blush stained his cheeks.

He knew it was. In fact, he had asked himself whether he loves her quite a few times. Over those past three months he came to realize a few things. He laughed a lot and smiled even more. He started to like returning to his home, just because she would come by later. He caught himself being worried about her whenever she took on a tough mission, even though he knew she was strong enough to pull it off. And he missed her. He missed her whenever she wasn't around for a while. He wondered if all that meant that he loved her. But then again, if it didn't, he thought he'll never be able to fall in love because, really, anything there was that he could possibly feel about her, he already did.

From what he knew, the magic phrase usually came along with a romantic (rather cheesy in his opinion) speech or gesture. And, well, that wasn't quite his expertise. She was the opposite. She always made sure to show him how she felt in every possible way. He had to keep up and he didn't know how. But when she whispered his name, he remembered all the reasons why he loved being with her and he just had to let her know, no matter the way.

"Mm-hmm" she murmured cheerfully. "Juvia loves you too!"

"I know"

"Nee Gray-sama…can I ask you something?" she said as her finger drew invisible patterns on his chest.

"Sure"

"What do you feel when you are with Juvia?"

He wore a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well.." she tried to find the proper words to explain it "Juvia feels butterflies in her stomach when she's with you. What about you?"

He snorted. "I don't know about butterflies…" There it was, the lovey-dovey stuff he couldn't pull off.

"But I love you." He said brushing his thumb over her cheek. "You might not hear me say it often, but I really do. Keep that in mind okay?"

Her lips curved into a soft smile and she nodded. His words warmed her inside and she couldn't ask for more. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong there Juvia, are you feeling sleepy?"

"Maybe.."

Gray laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled their bodies to the side. Juvia nuzzled in his neck while his hand trailed down to the curve of her hip, then up to her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes until their eyelids became heavy and they fell back to sleep.

**Lemon surprise hihihii... Dunno, I was itching to write another lemon, though I kinda had a hard time with it, or should I say try-not-to-recycle-the-previous-ones-nor-anyone-else's time... But now that every pervy idea (and every idea in general) is squeezed out of my head I can finally rest in peace and focus on studying cause exams are approaching dangerously :P**

**I'll also upload this chapter as a one-shot, because it was not related that much with their mission... If you'd like to favorite/review it as well (OMG I feel so greedy for actually asking this) I'd be eternally grateful :)**

**Please review! :P**

**Aaaaand I've made a blog, for fanfics and stuff! it's on my profile, have a look if you want :)**


End file.
